The present disclosure relates generally to fuser release fluid application in imaging systems. More particularly, the present disclosure describes an apparatus, method, and system useful for controlling variations in fuser release fluid rates in imaging systems.
Many fusers use release agent to reduce adhesion of the toner to the fusing surface. The amount of release agent, typically oil, on the printed media is kept within a certain range to assure proper release, and minimized to avoid problems in using the prints (for example, writing on the prints, binding, or laminating). Release agent application devices are designed to assure a nominal oil rate and limit oil transients. The oil transient gives higher oil rates at the beginning of a run and then lowers to a steady state level during the run. The excess oil at the beginning of the run causes poor fusing of the first prints, although this may be mitigated by higher fusing temperatures (also a transient). However, this is not ideal since the combination of excess oil and higher fusing temperature can cause an undesired gloss transient.